This invention relates to switchable electrical accessory apparatus including light beam generator apparatus for firearms and other guns, and more particularly to removably securable switching devices for such apparatus.
Switchable electrical accessory apparatus including light beam generators, such as flashlights and laser aiming devices, have been adapted for being secured to firearms as target illuminators and laser sights. Such light beam generators are mounted to the firearm such that the generated light beam is parallel and preferably close to the longitudinal axis of the firearm's barrel.
Such accessories including light beam generators are conventionally equipped with a mounting device for releasably securing the accessory to a rail mount structure secured to the firearm. Such accessory mounts and rail structures may include rail interface systems well known in the art pertaining to firearms, and in particular with respect to submachine guns, carbines, rifles, shotguns and other firearms including handguns used for military and law enforcement operations.
Various types of switch apparatus are known for firearm-mounted light beam generators, including pushbutton actuated tail cap switches with CONSTANT ON and MOMENTARY ON capabilities, and pressure actuable MOMENTARY ON tape switches. Different tactical situations and operator personal preferences often direct the selection of particular switch types.